Enterprise systems can include applications executing on application servers, which interact with content (data) stored in database systems. In general, content can be provided by a vendor (e.g., as part of the application delivery, as part of an application add-on), by partners (e.g., non-vendor developers (partners) that develop add-ons to applications), and by users (e.g., users of the application creating their own content). For example, application delivery includes vendor content (default content) that is delivered with the application, and is stored in a database system. If, however, non-vendor content overwrites, for example, default content of the application, a subsequent maintenance procedure performed on the enterprise system (e.g., application upgrade) can be overly burdened. For example, the maintenance procedure may be performed with the expectation that the default content is still present. If the default content has been overwritten, the maintenance procedure would be expanded to analyze for data collisions, and identify the new value(s) of the content. Accordingly, costs, both in terms of time and computing resources required to perform the maintenance procedure, rise as the content has to be merged.